


To My Beloved; The Letters I Could Never Send, but You Read Anyways

by Keef_da_red_palidan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Historical AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith writes love poems about Lance and it's adorable, M/M, Poet Keith, idfk, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keef_da_red_palidan/pseuds/Keef_da_red_palidan
Summary: Lance rolled his eyes. “Sure, well, I was telling you that you left your poem book thing at my house. I didn’t snoop, but, you should tell me who the lady you’re writing these poems about is. I’m curious.”Lance had read Keith's journal, which Keith wrote poems in. No biggie, except for the fact that Keith's poems were about Lance. They were love poems. Keith was hopelessly in love with Lance.(This is a short one-shot type thing, but I could totally do a part two if it's requested!)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	To My Beloved; The Letters I Could Never Send, but You Read Anyways

He’s talking. His voice, it’s simply that of an angel’s. What a beautiful sound. Such a pretty face to go with it too. Keith wished he could write more of it, but, where was his journal? How was he supposed to let out his feelings somewhere that wouldn't make people think he's weird! A freak!

“Hey, Kogane,” Lance’s fingers snapped in front of Keith’s face, “are you listening to me?” Lance cocked his head to the side, the bright smile he always wore still very much present.

“Wh-what? I- of course I am!” Keith cursed himself for that stutter, and the lie. Damn it. He blushed at his spacing out and pushed up his glasses.

The other boy laughed. “Really? What was I just saying?” Lance raised an eyebrow, the way he always does that has Keith feeling a giddy clench in his stomach every time.

“Uh- I-” Keith paused, chuckling nervously, “I forgot?”

“Keith! You weren’t listening, were you? Too busy staring at my gorgeous face?” Lance smirked, wiggling his brows for affect. 

“What! In your dreams, pretty boy, as if I’d let myself get distracted doing such things.” He was indeed distracted doing such things.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Sure, well, I was telling you that you left your poem book thing at my house. I didn’t snoop, but, you should tell me who the lady you’re writing these poems about is. I’m curious.”

Keith’s eyes widened in horror, as a furious blush spread across his face like wildfire. “You snooped! Through my journal! Lance!” He snatched the book from Lance’s grip, quickly pulling the book to his chest and hugging it tightly. “There is no lady, mind your business!”

Lance raised a brow. “Oh wow, Keith, I’m really sorry, man. I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s okay if there’s someone you fancy, I’m not gonna judge. Though, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he mumbled, looking dejected, like a kicked puppy. God, Keith hated when he looked like that. All sad and pitiful. 

“Lance, it’s- it’s fine, okay? Don’t look all- all, like that. Sad.” Keith averted his eyes as his blush returned. “It’s not about any lady. I don’t, there’s no poems in here about a lady.”

Lance cocked his head slightly. “There’s nobody you’re writing about? Well that doesn’t make sense.”

Keith sighed heavily. “No, Lance, you’re not getting it.” He dropped his hands to his sides, looking down. “It’s not about any lady. I haven- I haven’t written about any ladies. I- I the one I fancy, isn’t-” Keith cut himself off, burying his face in his hands.

Lance’s eyes widened, and he made a quiet ‘oh’ sound. “He’s not a lady. Is he? You fancy a boy, right?”

Keith nodded. “Ye-yeah.”

Lance took in a deep breath. “Yeah, well that’s okay.”

Keith frowned and raised his head from his hands to look at Lance. “What? I thought- isn’t it not okay? Don’t you think I’m repulsive? A sinner?”

“If you’re a repulsive sinner, then so am I, so,” Lance chuckled quietly and averted his gaze. “I may not write about it, but hell, I’ve been in love with a boy for years now. Ever since I met him.”

“You- You have? Who? If I may ask-” 

Lance cut him off. “Who have you been writing about, Keith? Tell me that, and I’ll tell you mine.”

Keith blushed and looked down at his journal. “You read it. You should be able to guess. Who else has ‘eyes, a deeper blue then the ocean’? Or, ‘skin, a beautiful caramel I could stare at for days’? I think you know who I’ve been writing about, Lance.”

“Don’t forget about the hair parts. I really don’t know, but this boy must be as breathtaking as m- ...me. He’s.. Keith, is he me?” Lance furrowed his brows in confusion, a small smile cracking through his confused expression. He looked almost hopeful. The wind blew through his hair once more, reminding Keith of one line he wrote while watching Lance ride his horse around on a particularly windy afternoon as the sun had just begun to set. ‘Hair, it waves softly, even more beautiful than any sunset, any ocean wave, nothing could compare,’ Keith had many poems and lines about just Lance’s hair.

Keith blushed a deep red. He nodded slowly, awestruck by how Lance’s eyes gleamed in the light of the moment. “Lance, I- it- it’s you. Yes.”

Lance’s face lit up, in a way that shone like no other. “Keith! I- it’s me? I- well, the boy I like, he’s standing right in front of me. His name starts with a K, and ends with an eith Kogane.”

“Hm." Keith hummed thoughtfully. "That’s a hard one. I don’t know Lance, I think need a couple more clues,” he said, laughing a little as he did.

“More clues, Mr. Kogane? Well, he’s about this tall,” he put his hand on top of Keith’s head, “he’s blushing, and it’s adorable,” Lance moved his hand from Keith’s hair to caress his cheek, “and, I’d really like to kiss him right about now.”

Keith leaned into the hand on his cheek, his smile growing. “I think that maybe he’d like you to kiss him right about now. A lot. Please kiss him.” He had leaned closer to Lance, his hands resting on the boy’s chest.

Lance chucked a little before leaning in for a kiss, a kiss in which Keith happily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! First published fic! Woo!! I wrote this for a prompt I saw on twitter and Instagram. (Forgive me.) It's really short, I know, but I do hope to do longer fics at some point. I'm building up to it, ya know? I'd be willing to write a (hopefully longer) part two and make this into an actual thing, or maybe do a full writing of the same au, but not quite a part two? If people want it?  
> Constructive criticism is okay! Welcomed even, but please be kind abut it. :)


End file.
